Last Love Story On This Little Planet
by TyokoMew
Summary: This is my story. A story of love. A story of regret. A story of painful memories. The actions of two individuals is what makes this story come to life. Was their love meant to be? Were they destined by fate to love or was it just a false emotion.
1. How it began

As the two arrived at the docks, the sky was a rose red as the sun set before them.

"Look how beautiful it is out here" said a mithra in snow white armor.

"Yeah. Sure is." said a elvaan in full white paladin armor in response to the mithra.

The mithra smiled at the elvaan as she dismounted her chocobo at the dock. He smiled back as he also dismounted his chocobo.

The two stood side by side as they watched the sunset while waiting for the ferry to arrive.

"I like it out here." the mithra said as she wrapped her arms around the elvaan's arm and layed her head on his shoulder.

He smiled at her and said "I do too, Tyoko." as he passionately put his arm around Tyoko.

"Oh Glubit." she said smiling up at him as the ship arrived.

The two walked on board hand and hand when the shipped docked. They sat down on the side of the boat and stared out into the ocean.

"What if it was always like this?" Tyoko said to Glubit with a vacant expression.

"Life would be full of happiness and no regret." Glubit said in response to Tyoko's question.

"It'd probably the happiest days of our lives." Tyoko said as she laughed and smiled at Glubit.

"You're right. They would be." Glubit said smiling back, laughing.

"If only we were always together from the start. We'd never had such regret and sad memories." Tyoko said with a sad expression as she stared out into the distance.

"Yeah." Glubit slowly said as he held Tyoko close to him as he looked out into the distance.

"You know, being with you have been the happiest days of my life." Tyoko said as she looked up at Glubit then smiled.

Glubit looked at Tyoko and smiled back with a glow to his face as his hazel eyes gleamed in the light of the stars and said "I agree completely Tyoko. These have been the happiest days of them all."

The two watched the sunrise as the ferry docked at Bibiki Bay Beach. They got onto the next ferry hand in hand as they boarded.

The ferry departed back to Bibiki Bay and the two silently sat watching the ocean and exchanging smiles and kisses.

The question remains...Could this be love? 


	2. Broken Hearts

Tyoko and Glubit stood on deck as the ship docked. The two stood side by side staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, glubit. Ever since I met you I haven't had a single lonely day." Tyoko said as she hugged Glubit and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Tyoko. I'd like to ask you something if you'd let me?" he asked as he rested his hands on Tyoko's shoulders.

He slowly took Tyoko's arms from around his waist and took her hands into his as he kneeled infront of her. "Tyoko, would you marry me?" he said looking up smiling at her, his eyes gleaming.

Tyoko looked down at him blushing. "Yes." she said as she fell to her knees crying then kissed Glubit.

"There's no need to cry, Tyoko." Glubit said as he hugged Tyoko.

"I know." she said as she wiped the tears from her topaz eyes. "I'm just so happy." she said starting to laugh as she looked up at Glubit smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy. You mean the world to me you know that?" he said as he helped Tyoko up and held her.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you, forever." he said smiling as he held Tyoko.

The two stood there in each other's arms as the ferry left with them still on board.

They walked over to the side of the ferry and sat down staring out into the distance.

Tyoko lied down beside Glubit and put her head in his lap. "I hope that everyday is like today. I never want it to end." Tyoko said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Glubit ran his hand threw her long brunette hair. "I agree, Tyoko. I want everyday to be like this." he said to Tyoko, smiling.

Tyoko looked up at Glubit and smiled softly. Then she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

A star in the distance began to become visible as Glubit looked up from Tyoko.

"I wish everyday was like this for forever." he said staring at the star.

-  
"I'm quitting this week." Ryurizer said with a vacant expression.

"..." Tyoko just stared at Ryurizer with a vacant, cold expression.

"I mean I'm graduating this week then I'm going on a road trip with my wife." Ryurizer said smiling slightly.

Tyoko looked away and said "I'm not out of middle school for another month. But when I'm a freshman I'll show off with my smarts.". Tyoko laughed as she tried to push Ryurizer's comment out of chat and out of mind.

Ryurizer walked away smiling. Tyoko just walked away in a huff.

"Why does everyone have to make me the bad guy in EVERY decision I make." Tyoko said as she started to run crying.

Tyoko ran all the way to Xarcabard. She sat down in the snow and cried to herself.

"I wish I never meet him...then I wouldn't be hurt so much." she screamed as she cried with snow falling around her.  
-  
Glubit looked down at Tyoko. He found her crying in her sleep.

"Tyoko..." Glubit said as he lightly shook her.

Tyoko slowly open her eyes and put her hand to her face. She pulled it away to find tears.

Tyoko looked over at Glubit. "Did I say anything in my sleep?" she said softly.

He shook his head at her.

"Okay." she said looking away and stared at the ground.

"Are you okay, Tyo?" he said in a worried voice.

"Not really." she said sitting up. She placed her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What's wrong?" Glubit said as he placed his arm around Tyoko.

Tyoko slowly told Glubit about the memory she dreampt. Tyoko started crying again as she spoke.

The two watched the sunset as Tyoko explained about a past event and how she had relived it in her dream.

"I see." Glubit said as he tried to comfort the crying Tyoko.

Tyoko looked up at Glubit and smiled. "I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just hard to forget something if your dreams make you relive it." she said as her smile faded.

"I know. I understand what you mean Tyoko. But don't forget..." Glubit leaned over and kissed Tyoko "I'm here for you, always." he said smiling.

Tyoko smiled at Glubit. "Right." Tyoko said as she stood up. Then she grabbed Glubit's hand. "Let's dance." Tyoko said cheerfully.

(Tyoko is a good dancer and great singer. She likes dancing when she wants to cheer up. She will even fight to cheer up sometimes.)

Glubit stared up at yoko and said "I'm not much of a dancer. I'm the fighter type.".

"Awwww. Come on. Pleeaaase!" Tyoko said as she gave Glubit the mithra eyes.

Glubit laughed and said "Okay." smiling.

They both stood up and danced under the stars as stars filled the sky like dust in a duststorm. 


End file.
